The present invention belongs in the field of mobile lighting apparatus technology, in particular to a wire control switch and a mobile lighting apparatus.
In a common wire control switch for mobile lighting apparatus, when in use, it is first required to replace the original end cap of the mobile lighting apparatus with the wire control switch before operation. The inconvenience of this type of design is that the end cap needs to be removed. Under insufficient lighting conditions outdoors, users basically put on outdoor gear, usually with a pair of gloves; this makes the removal of the end cap of the mobile lighting apparatus rather inconvenient, resulting in increased difficulties in user operation and poor user experience.